paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Meet Henry Danger (Part 2)
The second part to the story "Pups Meet Henry Danger". Chapter 1: The Business Trip The story begins in the Man Cave, where Ray was sitting at a desk, waiting for Henry, because he had some news for him. 10 minutes later after he beeped him, he heard screaming from the elevator, and turned his head to the elevator door. It opened, and Henry scrambled up and walked out of the elevator. Henry: Can't you fix that elevator? Ray: Oh, stop complaining. Anyway, we have an emergency! Henry: What is it? Ray then pushes a button, and shows a picture of The Toddler, a past supervillain with his creepy face, shows up on a monitor. Henry: The Toddler? Ray: That's right! According to my people who spy on evil people, he is going to carry out a plan in a city called Adventure Bay. But what is so important that The Toddler needs to go to Adventure Bay. (He gets an idea) Henry, can you do me a favor and look up Adventure Bay on your phone? Henry: Sure. Henry takes out his phone and researches "Adventure Bay" and goes on Wikapedia. Henry (Reads from Wikapedia): "Adventure Bay: A city in the US that has everything a person can ask for. Also unique because has the PAW Patrol, an organization of pups and look after and protect the city." Ray: Do you know what pups the PAW Patrol has? Henry taps on another link that explains more about the PAW Patrol. Henry (Reads from Wikapedia): "There are 6 pups that make up the PAW Patrol. The current ones are Skye the Flight pup; Rubble, the Construction pup; Marshall, the Fire pup; Zuma, the Water pup; Rocky, the Eco-Pup; and Chase, the Police pup (Also the oldest in the group)." Ray: Chase lives there!?! Man, The Toddler picked the wrong city to go to! Henry: So? Ray: We can make him work for us again, and The Toddler will be powerless to stop us! Henry: He must have told his friends/co-workers that he was Pup Guard! Ray: So? As long as he didn't tell them who we are, it's fine! Henry: Oh, OK. (Scene Switch: "Captain Man" and PAW Patrol symbol, side-by-side) Ray and Henry just off a train and were standing under a sign that said "Greetings from Adventure Bay!" Ray: Welcome, Henry, to Adventure Bay! Chapter 2: Meeting the PAW Patrol! Ray looked around the train station. No one is around. Henry looked on the building and the poles. No cameras. So they went to the bathroom in different stalls. When they came out, they were in their Captain Man and Kid Danger outfits. Ray/Captain Man: Let's find Chase, Kid Danger! Henry/Kid Danger: Fist! And they both did a fist bump. (Scene Switch: Chase's Badge) Chase is inside Kate's salon, enjoying Katie scrubbing his fur. Chase: Oh, that's the spot. (Katie moves the brush up) No, that's the spot. (Katie moves the brush again) That's the spot too. Ahh. Suddenly, Rubble comes running in. Rubble: Hey, Chase, are you done with your bath yet? Chase: Yeah, why? Rubble: Ryder needs to speak to you. Chase: Oh, ok! I'm coming now! Chase left the salon, following Rubble. However, as soon he was gone Captain Man and Kid Danger (Ray and Henry) come walking in. Ray/Captain Man: Excuse me. Katie turns around and sees superhero Captain Man and side-kick Kid Danger standing in her salon. Katie: Captain Man? Kid Danger? What are you doing in Adventure Bay? I thought you lived in Swellview. Henry/Kid Danger: Well, that's classified. Ray/Captain Man: We just want to know where can we find the HQ of the PAW Patrol? Katie: Oh, across the bridge, there is a tower where the PAW Patrol lives and works. It's called the Lookout tower. Henry/Kid Danger: Thank you. Katie: If it helps, I washed a pup that works for the PAW Patrol. His name is Chase. Both Captain Man and Kid Danger look at Katie with a surprised look. Then Captain Man smiles. Ray/Captain Man: Hehe. Thank you. We will be outside if you need us.(He says still smiling) As soon as they were outside, the smile on Captain Man's face turned into a face that looks like he is in pain. Ray/Captain Man: OK, we should have hurried up and came to this place sooner. Henry/Kid Danger: So? We'll just go to the Lookout tower and find him. No biggie. Ray/Captain Man: You know what? you're right. And maybe we can hire Skye too. Skye also worked for Captain Man, but it wasn't as big of a job as Chase's. At the Lookout, Night time Chase is walking out of the Lookout Tower, with Skye on his side. Ever since they came from Swellview from their vacation, Skye has been spending a lot more time with Chase. All of the other pups were inside, watching a movie. Skye (Snuggling to Chase): When do you think the movie will be over? Chase: I don't know. (Yawns) I'm feeling pretty tired. I'm going to sleep. Skye: I'll walk you over. As soon as they were there, there was a box with a watch inside it. Chase was sure he saw that watch before (He wore it when he was working for Captain Man and Kid Danger). There was also a note next to it. It said: Hey Chase, put this watch on your wrist. A friend. Chase: Sure. What else would I put it on? Chase reached for the watch. But before he could put it on, Skye stopped him and putted her paw on Chase's shoulder. Skye: Wait, Chase. What if this is a trick from one of your enemies? This is true. Chase has many enemies, one of them his own brother. But that didn't bother Chase. Chase: So? Chase put the watch. After a minute of nothing, Chase pushed a button, and a hologram of someone popped up. It was Ray, but he was not in his Captain Man uniform. Ray: Hi Chase, Skye. Skye let her jaw drop and Chase almost fell to the floor. Chase: Ray? Ray: That's right. I'm right in front of you, in hologram form. Chase raised his other paw and put in the hologram. After he pulled it out, Ray was screaming in pain. Ray: AHHH! You hurt my spine! Chase: Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. After that, Ray stopped screaming. Ray: Ah, it's ok. You can't hurt a hologram. Or a Captain Man. (Starts dancing) Chase: This is so cool! It's like we're in the same room. Ray: I know, right! Now listen up, I have a question for you: do you want to work for us again. Same pay! Chase: Why? Ray: Long story! Just do you? Chase looked at Skye, nodding her head "yes". Chase: Alright! I'll do it! Ray: Wonderful! We will talk to the PAW Patrol tomorrow morning, so don't act surprised. Chase: OK! The hologram faded. Chase was about to go to his pup-house, but Skye stopped him. She had something to say to Chase. Skye: Chase, listen. I need to talk to you. Chase: Sure, what's up? Skye: You - you are the funniest, bravest, and most loyal pup I have ever met, Chase. I-I love y-you. Chase had a face of shock, which then turned into a smile. Chase: I love you too. After hearing that, Skye smiled. After that, Skye leaned in and kissed Chase. Chase was surprised. This was his first kiss. Seconds after the kissing started, Chase was on his back, still being kissed by Skye. Chase enjoying every second of the kiss. About a minute after the kissing started, the movie ended and all of the pups were returning to their pup-houses. Zuma and Rubble went to their pup-houses and went out like a light. Rocky and Marshall went around and saw Skye and Chase making out. They watched with their jaws opened. Skye and Chase knew they were watching, but they didn't have a care in the world. When they finally broke the kiss, there was a trail of saliva around Chase's and Skye's muzzles. They both focused to Rocky and Marshall, who were still there. Chase: Uh, did you--? Marshall: Yes, we did. Well, goodnight Adventure Bay's newest couple! Rocky: Goodnight! Chase and Skye: Goodnight! But before Chase can get to his house, he heard a huge crash, which he knew was Marshall. He got into his pup-house and laid down. But before he could go to sleep, Skye stood in front of him. Skye: Hey Chase, can I ask you a question? Chase: Sure. Skye: Can I sleep with you tonight? Chase was shocked. Chase (Thinking): She must really like me. (Aloud) Sure you can. Skye went inside Chase's pup-house and fell asleep after Chase fell asleep. In the morning Skye woke up around 8:30 AM, noticing that Chase was still asleep. She licked the back of his ear, hoping to wake him up and she did. Skye: Morning sleepy head. Chase: Morning, Skye. You should go. No one should know about this. But it was too late. When Chase opened the door, all of the pups and Ryder surrounded Chase's pup-house. And when Chase opened the door, the pups and Ryder focused their attention to Chase and Skye. Ryder: Morning pups! I'm guessing you guys slept well? Chase: Yes Ryder. One of the best nights I ever had! Ryder: I'm glad to hear that! All of the pups and Ryder walked in the Lookout tower and started eating breakfast. After all the pups ate, Henry and Ray walked in, not wearing their costumes. Ray: Hello, PAW Patrol. This is the... (Sees Chase and Skye) Oh, hey Skye, Chase. Skye and Chase: Hey, Ray! Henry walks up to Chase ad Skye. Henry: Chase, my pup! How are you doing? Chase: I'm doing good, Henry. Ryder: Wait, you know these people? Chase: Uh, yeah! Ray and Henry back up from all of the pups. Chase and Skye knew what they were doing. They both put a ball of bubble gum in their mouth. Ray: Pups and boy, we are gonna show you a secret. If I do, you will never tell anyone. OK? The pups and Ryder nod their head in agreement. Ray and Henry blew their bubbles and transformed into their Captain Man and Kid Danger costumes. The pups were amazed. Marshall: Wow! Ray/Captain Man: I know right? (Walks toward Ryder) Boy, were here that can determine the faith of the world! Can we use your Lookout tower as temo HQ? Ryder: Uh, sure. Oh, and you can call me Ryder. Ryder then introduces Ray and Henry to Rocky, Marshall, Zuma, and Rubble. Henry/Kid Danger: Well you seem like nice pups. Ryder looks at Chase. Ryder: Chase, why don't you show Captain Man and Kid Danger around the Lookout. Chase: OK, Ryder sir, but I have to do something first. Chase walks outside and goes into his pup-house while Henry and Ray talk to Ryder. Ray/Captain Man: You can call me Ray. Henry/Kid Danger: And you can call me Henry. Chase then comes in with his Pup Guard costume. Chase/Pup Guard: OK, I'm ready! Henry/Kid Danger: Awesome! Lead the way, Pup Guard! Chase (Pup Guard) Starts by leading them in the elevator to the second floor. Chapter 3: The Creature Returns Coming soon.